Strangers in all of us
by VVirtualReality
Summary: The train arrived in District 4. She couldn't get away from him. Even if she could leave, he would be in the back of her mind annoying her. But what she didn't realise was that he was just like her. Broken and damaged on the inside but a different face on the outside. Sorry this is my first story, I'm not great at summaries but please give it a go...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction so I hope I did OK. I do not own hunger games. All characters belong to Suzanne Collins **

Strangers in all of us…

Chapter 1.

The victors train came to a stop in district 4. I peered out the window and saw the crowds of people swarming around the train station. But what I noticed most was the trees surrounding the station. I didn't know what they were. Very tall with no branches or limbs until the top where they flowed over like a fountain. They swayed so slowly with the breeze coming from the distance. District 4 wasn't like the others and I could tell that Peeta and I were going to struggle with this speech. Nothing was remotely similar to district 12 and that usually helped us get through it, making our selves believe that we were not far from home. I already felt home sick when we left 12 but I felt it now more than ever.

Haymitch, Effie, Peeta and I walked onto the platform and immediately I felt small grains of sand under my feet on the concrete platform. I could feel my shoes lose traction slightly and I already knew I didn't like the sand. Effie on the other hand absolutely loved district 4 and she had only stepped less than a metre into its perimeter.

"Oh isn't it just lovely?!" Effie exclaimed. "All of the people, the breeze and just look at that!" She gestures and smiles at the water that was a good 500 metres away.

"And who knows, we might be lucky to meet the handsome Finnick Odair if he isn't to busy in the Capitol" She says with a cheeky smile.

I glare at Effie and think to myself 'why would anyone be attracted to a slime ball like that?'

"Really Effie? You wanna meet the capitols 'darling' and have the pleasure of his company do you?" Haymitch asked her in a sarcastic tone but I could sense a hint of jealousy. I could never see Haymitch and Effie ever being in a relationship other than mentor and escort who secretly despise each other but I realise they depend on each other to take charge of Peeta and I.

"Oh Haymitch don't be so childish!" Exclaimed Effie in her thick Capitol accent. With saying that the peacekeepers that came to meet us encircled us and lead us towards where we were staying keeping back any people that tried to approach us. While walking I looked closely at the fine details of district 4. It was definitely richer than district 12 but I wouldn't say by much. Homes were starting to crumble and paint beginning to peel off. But the walkways were not the heavy black dirt like district 12 but more of a creamy course gravel. It was easy to walk on and wasn't uncomfortable like the sand. I didn't understand how people put up with it for so long with it going everywhere in their houses and clothes it would drive me insane. But then I think it wouldn't be any different to the mud back home.

We finally arrive at where we are staying for the night and I know exactly where we are. District 4's victor's village...

We enter the very last of the large houses. It's the 4th house on the left and exactly opposite the beach. I have to admit it is beautiful, quite calm and serene.

The peace keepers leave us here and leave Haymitch with a note. While they all argue over who gets what room, I step out the door and walk a little closer to the beach but not too far that it would alarm the peacekeepers. I stare at the sun setting on the horizon, curious at everything it's capable of. I stare at it for a little while feeling the warmth on my face.

But not long after my thoughts are broken by a whisper in my ear that is not familiar but slightly recognisable. Since the games my instincts have become quite fast and every small noise alerts me.

"So they do let the 'girl on fire' out of her cage" he says so seductively.

"Hello Finnick" I say in a non-interested way turning around to face him.

He notices the slight harshness in my tone but chooses to ignore it.

"Katniss." He gives me one of those ever so famous grins and expects to see a reaction from me.

"I have to get back soon…" I reply.

"Well I've got to say, no girl has ever blown me off that quickly before... Actually no girl has ever blown me off…"

I'm quick to reply slightly insulted.

"Well im not one of those _girls._"

But he is just as quick to say something.

"Your certainly not." He leans a little closer to my face. "Your much more of a... woman now aren't you?"

I glare up to him. He is slightly taller and much more muscular than Peeta. I notice the sea-green in his eyes and the bronze in his hair. It's slightly attractive but is out weighted by my disgust. I take a step back to get out of close proximity with Finnick. Many people are walking past the victor's village and some see how close he is to me. I don't want to make things with president snow worse by causing trouble with Finnick.

"Well seeing as you're only here for one night... Why don't you come and join me for dinner." I knew exactly what he was insinuating.

"Don't you have some district girl to 'have dinner with'?" replying coldly.

"Let's just say I'm offering you the privilege to enjoy my company…" he smiled ever so cheekily holding his hands behind his back. I could hint a small bit of sarcasm. I just gave him a look if disgust and began pacing back to the house.

I could feel his smile penetrating me, but I didn't bother giving him the satisfaction by looking back.

"Well it wasn't a no!" Finnick yelled out to me.

"It's defiantly no!" I yelled back.

I reached the house and didn't bother to look back at Finnick. It would make it seem as if I was the slightest bit interested. But I was curious if he was still standing there. I entered the house to find Haymitch waiting for me. He had one of those teasing smiles on his face and I knew exactly what he was going to say. He sounded as drunk as usual but minus the smell.

"Ah, Sweetheart. I see you've already met Finnick"

I began walking straight passed him towards the kitchen.

"Don't start Haymitch"

He made a small chuckle before following not long after me.

With entering the kitchen I was met by Peeta going through all the cupboards and drawers.

"Hey Katniss, where have you been?" He asked curiously.

"I... went to check out the beach." I didn't want to mention what happened with Finnick. I knew that Peeta wouldn't exactly take kindly to that. He's always been a little protective of me. I just never got used to it, having taking care of myself and being the protective one over prim and my mother.

"Miss Sunshine here just met the 'infamous' Finnick Odair.'

I glared at Haymitch wanting to slap him from opening his drunken alcohol soaked mouth. He made me look worse to Peeta as he believed I was hiding something from him.

He looked up at me immediately.

"Finnick Odair? I thought he'd be in the Capitol."

"He was. Until he heard the victors train was coming to town." Effie appeared from the lounge room. She sounded pleased mentioning the other victor's return from the Capitol.

I just rolled my eyes. Why was every woman in the Capitol so hypnotised by him? He was arrogant, pig headed and annoying and that was just to name a few. And I had only just met him.

**Well thats the end of the first chapter. There is a second chapter but its not as long sorry. I hope you guys liked it and i promise it does get better. let me know what you think and please review =) would greatly appreciate it... **


	2. Chapter 2

Strangers in all of us…

_Peeta just found out Katniss had been speaking to Finnick. Katniss doesn't know how he is going to react._

Chapter 2.

I was worried to look at Peeta because I didn't know what he would think of me. But when he spoke he didn't even have a hint of resentment or disappointment.

"So what was he like Katniss? Is he as_ charming_ as people say he is?" He spoke to me with a sarcastic smile on his face. This reassured me that everything was ok between us. So I smiled back at him, relieved inside. I hate to disappoint Peeta. He has done so much for me and I have done so little. He doesn't deserve what I do to him. I feel like im playing with his feelings but it's the only way to tell the truth but keep everyone safe at the same time, being in a fake relationship with Peeta.

"Well he was definitely sure of himself and way too confident."

Peeta gave a small chuckle before returning to search for food in the cupboards. At this point the room was quiet and I peered over at Haymitch who was struggling with a bottle in his hand to get something out of his pocket.

"I forgot. We have a note from 'President Snothead' himself." Haymitch and Peeta had the same feelings towards Snow as I did. Just in different perspectives.

"President Snow? He wrote us a letter?" Effie placed a beaming smile on her face moved closer to Haymitch. He read it aloud:

To my newest victors, I hope that your tour has gone pleasantly. You have done your district and your families proud. As many have done in previous years, I hope that the years for you to come are fair and enjoyable. The world seems to take a liking to your influences and see you as a somewhat inspiration. Just remember… We will always be watching

Yours sincerely

President Snow.

I dropped my face and went to my room straight away. I didn't know which one was mine but I think I found the right one. Straight up the stairs, down the hallway on the right, very last room. I burst through the door and swung it shut behind me. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack, my heart was pounding. I hated that letter. Snow basically told me that I was now his puppet and if I didn't do what he wanted than my district, my friends, and my family. And prim… they would all disappear. I knew I needed to be more believable. I sat on the edge of the bed and pondered about my situation.

_I'm Katniss Everdeen. I'm seventeen years old and survived the 74th hunger games. Now, the lives of everyone I care about all depend on me. People in the districts are fighting, people are dying. All because of me and some stupid berries…_

My thoughts are broken by a knocking on my door. Effie walks in and calls my name.

"Katniss dear? We will be having dinner in about an hour. Cinna will be here soon. He will dress you up beautifully. We have a visitor. First impressions mean everything. Well in your case second." Effie smiled cheekily again. I frowned at her in curiosity.

"A visitor? Who is it?"

"Mr. Finnick Odair can you believe it!" She almost squealed at speaking his name then closed the door behind her.

I couldn't believe it. What was I going to do? Runaway? No. I couldn't. I had to do it. I had to put up with it. I just kept telling myself, you won't be alone. But I could help but feel sick. I still had to have dinner with the sex symbol of the capitol. I had to have dinner with Finnick Odair…

**Sorry this chapter is so short. But I would really like to know if I should continue this or not because im not sure if its good enough but please review and let me know. If I do continue, there will be more of Finnick and I will introduce other characters as well like Johanna. Anyway thanks for reading and I would appreciate any reviews =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm gunna try to submit new chapter each week if i can and thanks for the follows and review that i got. :) ENJOY:)**

Katniss POV:

About twenty minutes went by. In those minutes I thought of how much I wanted to go home. I missed my sister and surprisingly I really wanted to see my mom. Over the past year she really stepped up and looked after Prim. I just never realised how much I underestimated them both. While I was away, my mother had taught Prim about medicines and remedies. Prim showed me this when Gale got hurt.

My thoughts were again broken by someone calling my name from down stairs. I slumped my way to the stairs until I saw who was standing in the doorway. It was Cinna, the only person from the capitol that really understood my situation all through the games. He was one of the only other people I really trusted apart from Peeta and Prim, sometimes Haymitch. He looked up at me with his dark eyes lined with golden eye-liner. I ran down the stairs and threw my arms around him.

"Now how is my 'Girl on Fire'?"

"A lot better now" I whispered into his ear.

He pulled me away from the hold and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Let's go get you made you made up for tonight. Not that we need to do much." I laughed slightly at his comment and sent a quick smile towards Peeta. He smiled back before getting pulled away by Portia and Flavius.

When we reached my room, Cinna sent me into the bathroom to take a shower while he set out my outfit for the night. I used the pine fresh scent in the shower just to make myself feel a little bit at home before adding a slight hint of vanilla.

I stepped out of the shower and walked back into my room. Cinna held the dress in front of me and looked me up and down.

"Perfect. Not over-dressed or under dressed. It's just right." His placed the dress on the bed again and immediately left the room. I stared at it and was so happy with what Cinna had done. It was simply black and came down to my mid-thigh with lace covering the whole dress and a love heart shape around my bust. From there to my neckline and across my shoulders was also covered by lace and down my back also. Like Cinna said; not over or under dressed. It was perfect.

Once I had put it on, I called Cinna back into the room. "You look beautiful Katniss. Everyone at the party will want to dance with you."

I looked at him confused. "Party? I thought we were just having dinner here with _Mr. Odair_?" I exaggerated the last word showing how much I didn't like him. Cinna laughed at this. "You are the first person ever I have met that wasn't _charmed_ by his looks.''

"Charm? Is that what they call it? I call it unwanted attention!" Cinna laughed again. "Come on Katniss. Let's finish you up."

Within minutes my hair and make-up were all done. Cinna had obviously been doing this for years. I looked into the mirror to see my hair in a braid across the front before circling into a messy but sophisticated bun. I put on my shoes, black high heel boots with laces finishing at my ankles. It was simple but effective. Just like Cinna.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw everyone dressed up ready to go. As soon as my foot hit the wooden floor everyone turned to me and smiled. Peeta walked up to me and held out his arm. "You look amazing." I smiled at his comment but felt a little out of depth. I never got used to people commenting on everything I wore, and I don't think I ever will. I roped my arm around his and we all stepped outside. Effie did look slightly normal tonight in a floor length pink dress of course and had her hair tightly pushed into a bun ten times the size of mine. Both Haymitch and Peeta did look quite charming themselves tonight. Surprisingly Effie was on Haymitch's arm but I could see he wasn't very pleased about it.

As we walked towards the town centre, we passed the rest of the victor's houses and I just looked each house up and down, pointing out how they were different to district 12.

But when we came to the last house on the left i was already repulsed by it. Not so much the house but it's occupant. It was Finnick's house and he was on the front verandah leaning against one if the posts. I glared at him as we walked past but he caught my eye then smiled and waved at me. I looked away immediately not amused by his personality. He quickly grabbed his coat and ran down to join us.

"Evening Katniss, Peeta" he spoke so alarmingly cheeky and biting on a sugar cube.

"Afternoon Finnick" Peeta spoke so casual toward him it made me slightly tense.

Finnick walked on the other side of me and matched his pace to mine, but again walked with a sort if strut.

"Isn't it just beautiful out here? With all the stars and... Fresh air?" He moved closer to me when speaking the last part. I smelt an enticing sea scent off him but different to the beach nearby.

Peeta watched how close Finnick was to me and I could feel his curious eyes to see what I would do next.

"Yeah. It's definitely beautiful tonight" Peeta replied. Sometimes he just knows when I'm too angry or upset to say anything.

"It sure is. But I have to say Katniss, you look quite the eye catcher tonight" he spoke in his seductive voice again. I just wanted to tell him to go away but with Effie present, it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Thanks Finnick. But I'm sure everyone will be looking at you tonight, with you good looks and all" I tried to sound as sarcastic as I could but after saying it I knew he would use it against me.

He laughed at first. "Don't worry Katniss there is plenty of me to go around" he whispers into me ear before walking ahead of us in a casual pace. I noticed at this point what he was wearing. He wore a loose white button up shirt but it was placed right to show his muscles that corrupted his torso. I had thought to myself that he was a little bit attractive but I would never admit it to anyone no matter how much I trusted them. I focused back on Finnick. He also wore loose fitting black pants and a thick brown belt separating his torso from below. He did have a fantastic stature but the reason he had it disgusted me. I noticed he had something around his neck. Thick large beads stuck out from the collar of his shirt and recognised it as a necklace. I thought it was odd for a man but I guess it's normal around here. While still examining Finnick's body shape and structure, he had turned around and grinned at me before winking and continuing his pace. I just rolled my eyes and focused on something else. Before long we reached the tall brick building that was waiting for our presence.

**sorry that i ramble a bit but i always feel like i have to tell every little detail and i know there wasn't heaps of Finnick in this one but I absolutely promise that he will be one of the mains in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading and any suggestions are welcome or criticism. I dont mind :) and again any reviews appreciated... **


End file.
